Rapidash vs. Twilight (Unicorn)
Rapidash is a What-If Death Battle made by Charizard Rider and Ganime. Description Pokemon vs MLP! Which horse stomps on the other? The fire horse pokemon, or the princess of friendship? Interlude Wiz: horses, animal that we use for either fun or lab- Boom: not another my little pony! Wiz: we need to do this or we won't get paid! Boom: ugh, fine. here we have rapidash, the fire horse and one of only 6 horses I would respect, Wiz: and Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic and Leader of the Mane 6. Boom: put her as a Unicorn or Boom:I blast your head off. Wiz: (gulp) fine... i'm wizard and he's boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rapidash Wiz: ponyta is one of the original pokemon. he evolves into rapidash at level 40. Boom: and one of six horses I will respect. Wiz: why? Boom:'cause fire makes everything manlier, you know it! Wiz: he has impressive speed, able to go 0 to 150 miles per hour in 10 steps. Boom: his attacks include poison jab, megahorn, bounce, inferno, agility, growl, tail whip, fury attack, fire spin, flare blitz, I can think about flame charge, flame wheel. Wiz: you don't care about take down, do you? Boom: lame flare blitz. Wiz: we are also adding a few egg moves to balance twilight's magic. Boom: horn drill, and double kick. Wiz: given that his pre-evolution ponyta can clear both the eiffel tower and ayers rock in a single bound, not withdrawing the fact that the eiffel tower is 986 feet in height and ayers rock is, um... Boom: 2,831 feet. Wiz: how did you- Boom: a- 35 PhD and b- I told you we should have gone to australia, you wuss. Wiz: given that, and remembering how ponyta's hooves are stronger than diamond, rapidash must be capable of the same feats, if not more. Boom: his weaknesses are ground, rock, and water. Wiz: but with that on mind, the fire horse has a chance, considering his competition lacks any spells of those elements. Boom: this horse is one heck of a runner. (Rapidash's cry) Twilight (Unicorn) Wiz: In the world of Equestria there is a Pony known as Twilight Sparkle who predicted that Nightmare Moon would bring eternal darkness. Boomstick: However Celestia basically said 'You're wrong, go to Ponyville with you're Dragon to plan a party'. Wiz: However bringing her to Ponyville is what stopped Nightmare Moon, as 5 other Mares had helped her Defeat Nightmare Moon. TWILIGHT SPARKLE Age: Around 18 Weight: Unknown Height: Around 3'5 Princess of Harmony Leader of the Mane 6 Wiz: Twilight has a wide array of magic, however we run into a problem, about half of the seasons involve Alicorn Twilight. Boomstick: We will still be given her those abilities just downgraded. Wiz: As a Unicorn she is given the most visual type of Magic, besides Alicorns Boomstick: She's like a Pony Harry Potter! MAGIC * Can fire Magic beams in consecutive blasts * A spell that allows Non Pegasai to stay on clouds * A spell that gives non pegasai 'Magnificent' Wings * Want It- Need It Spell make anyone want something that Twilight uses on * Come to life spell can bring inanimate objects to life * A spell that turns Living and Inanimate Objects into Oranges * A spell that can send all clones made from the mirror pool back. The spell could very likely send anyone else into the lake by mistake, as the spell cannot tell the difference between a clone and a natural being * Protective magic barriers that she can use to protect herself or objects * A teleportation spell she can use to teleport herself or anyone else where she wants * A spell that she can use on herself or others which allows breathing underwater and to swim faster * A spell that allows her to carry multiple objects, hold/stop anything in place, and move extremely heavy things like a Ursa Minor * Has a spell that can summon a ravenous Parasprite * A spell that can be used to reverse gravity on herself or someone else * A transformation spell that she can use to temporarily turn herself or someone else into a different species such as a Breezie * A spell that causes a mustache to grow on someone regardless of gender. Not useful at all in combat but funny * A spell that can create large bursts of fire * Magical Mindscape Manifestation has Twilight enter peoples minds learning more about them Boomstick: Are we sure she isn't Pony Blossom as well? I mean, look at all of the spells like magic blasts,magic barriers, and teleportation. Wiz: She also has some more absurd powers like turning objects into oranges, summoning a parasprite, which eats any food in it's way, Boomstick: And her best spell is ..... Mustaches. Wiz: This pony is pretty smart, she didn't get into the highest ranks of Magic Kindergarten for nothing, she was able to know the square route of 546 in seconds, and seems to be adept in psychology, math, and Magic, however science seems to be most lacking. Boomstick: But thats not all about this purple princess, pony.... puppy? Wiz: Compared to many characters we have featured, Twilight is one of the most tactical fighters in our vast array of fighters. However when desperate measures come, she will go in ,no strategies allowed. Boomstick: But she isn't without faults, pressuring her will make her less rational, and makes it seem like she isn't even trying, and her Mindscape spell can work the other way around. Wiz: But she is capable of spells only highest level unicorns knew, lifing 1/8 of a golden chariot, and possibly dieing, becoming a princess. Boomstick: Even if She's a lame character, she will always earn the title of... 'Magic Pony Princess'..... *facepalm* Twilight: "My new role in Equestria may mean I have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendships may be tested, but it will never, ''ever be broken." Pre-DB Wiz: all right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boom: it's time for a death battle!' DEATH BATTLE!! a normal day in boring old Ponyville, until a horse unlike anyone has seen runs up. his name: rapidash. he looks fore someone to race, seeing a rainbow colored horse with... wings? nevermind. he ran up to her. Rapidash: hey, wanna race? Rainbow: sure! I needed a good race anyway. wait- what pony are you? Rapidash: pony? nah. I'm a pokémon! Rapidash! Rainbow: oh well. the 2 made a race in a not at all flammable ( completely flammable! ) forest, wit almost all ponies watching, to see a a speedy stranger go up against rainbow. Rapidash: I am pretty fast, you should get a head start. Rainbow: eat... my... DUST! rapidash waited and finally made a rush, going 0 to 150 in 10 steps. But several stray embers accidentally set fire to a tree, and the forest caught on fire, and all spectators( including 5 of the Mane 6) were burnt to death. Rapidash: oops... he turned to leave when he heard a voice. ???: hey mister! Rapidash:Huh? he turned to see a purple horse with anger in her eyes. Twilight: you killed my friends! Rapidash: dear arceus, I'm sorry! Fight! rapidash runs up to Twilight and kicks her twice with double kick. as Twilight is spitting some of her teeth rapidash attempts to leave, only to be stung by a beam. Rapidash: oh, that's it! Rapidash then uses flame charge on twilight, boosting his speed, but he's hit again. Rapidash:argh! Rapidash openly wants to kill that pony, and now he wants her DEAD. Rapidash performed Bounce which would've done massive damage if Twilight hadn't created a Magic Barrier. Twilight performed a flurry of Magic Blasts keeping Rapidash at a Distance, Rapidash rushed at Twilight performing Poison Jab. Twilight with not much strength left had a plan. Rapidash performed Flame Wheel burning Twilight. Which would've killed Twilight if she didn't just buck Rapidash and reversed gravity, jetting him into space. K.O.! Results Boomstick: ........... The fuck was that, I don't want more ponies to win! Wiz: While Rapidash could outclass Twilight in speed, but Twilight's Magic could easily outclass Rapidash, oranges, gravity, and the Mirror Pool beam could easily take care of Rapidash. Boomstick: Lastly Apple Bucks are able to take Apples out of Apple Tress, Apples are normally locked tight on Apple Trees, meaning that those bucks are doing much more damage to even get them out of the tree. Wiz: It seems at the end Twilight held ahold of the ground for victory. Boomstick: The winner is Twilight Sparkle. Lifting Strength: Tie Striking Strength: Tie Speed: Rapidash Endurance: Tie Abilities: Twilight Inteligence: Twilight Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs MLP' themed death battles Category:Charizard Rider Category:Ganime Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles